f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Davidson Career
Bradley is racing an F1 2010 Career using Anthony Davidson's name and Helmet. Anthony Davidson Career - Season 1 - Lotus Davidson signed for Team Lotus as their test driver, alongside regular drivers Heikki Kovalainen and Jarno Trulli. When Kovalainen was injured in testing however Davidson got a shock return to F1 as second driver. Davidson endured a tough first qualifying in Bahrain. He qualified 19th but was demoted to 24th on the grid with a gearbox change. Davidson however, impressed immensly in the race, finishing 9th and scoring points on his re-entry to F1, as well as Lotuses first race back. Teammate Trulli struggled however. Davidson again struggled in Qualifying in Australia with another penalty demoting him form 19th to 24th. Davidson had a great race however, finishing a career best 4th. Davidson secured his highest grid position ever in Malaysia in 18th, coming through the field to 4th once again. He secured his career best grid position in 11th in China and came through to claim his first ever podium, finishing 3rd. Spain was Davidson's worst race of the year, he struggled in Qualifying only making 19th. He retired in the race. Davidson bounced back strong in Monaco however taking another career best Qualifying position in 7th. He followed this with his first ever 2nd place in the race. In turkey he made the top ten but didn't go out so started 10th, after defending hard from Vitaly Petrov on the final lap he claimed another 2nd place. Canada was mega for Davidson, he claimed before the race he was strong and took his first ever pole by 2 seconds over anyone. He went on to claim his maiden victory in Formula One by over 17.5 seconds. This was the race Davidson made himself known as a championship contender. In Valencia Davidson struggled in qualifying only making 13th but came through to another 2nd place, a feat he re-accomplished in Britain, from 4th on the grid. In Germany Davidson claimed another pole and win but struggled in Hungary. He qualified 10th but retired. He took up the same grid slot in Belgium but finished 2nd. Italian GP qualifying was wet and it started Davidson's great run to the title. Davidson took pole by 7 seconds and claimed the win, although the race was dry. The same situation occured in Singapore where Davidson again took pole in a wet qualifying, and won a dry race. Japan was wet all weekend and Davidson dominated the whole thing, claiming his first ever hatrick. The last three races Davidson struggled in qualifying, going 14th, 14th and 19th in Korea, Brazil and Abu Dhabi respectively. Davidson came through in Korea to finish 7th, and in Brazil he claimed second and the Drivers World Championship. Davidson finished third in Abu Dhabi after letting teammate Trulli through into second on the last lap to help Lotus claim second in the Constructors championship. Anthony Davidson Career - Season 2 - HRT Davidson left Lotus at the end of his first season to make way for Kovalainen and also because he wanted a new challenge. He decided to sign for HRT to partner a good mate in Bruno Senna. In Davidson's first race for HRT he took 8th in qualifying for Bahrain. He had a great race to win. Davidson qualified 13th for Australia but once again had a great race to come through and win his second race as reiging Champion. Davidson missed Q3 once again in Malaysia as he qualfied 12th. The race was chaotic however and Davidson won from Heikki Kovalainen, driving for home team Lotus. Davidson's HRT teammate Bruno Senna claimed his first points of the year in 9th. Davidson missed Q3 for the third time in a row in China qualifying 11th. Come the race however, Davidson just couldn't match the pace of polesitter Hamilton as the latter became the first driver this year to break Davidson's winning streak. Davidson's least favourite race of the year, the Spanish GP was next. For only the second time this year Davidson made Q3, and 9th on the grid, and with Senna in 12th HRT had their best ever grid line-up for their home race. The race was one of attrition and HRT's finishing results was better than their grid. Senna claimed his first ever victory in F1 with Davidson following him in second, claiming the team's first ever 1-2. Heading into Monaco Davidson was upbeat, despite being well off the pace in every practice session. In both Q1 and Q2 Davidson finished 6th but in Q3 he pulled out the fastest lap of the weekend to take pole by half a second. Davidson dominated the race and claimed his first ever Monaco GP win. Moving on to Turkey Davidson took his second highest grid slot in 6th, an achievement that shocked him especially. Davidson moved up to second but was falling far behind first time polesitter and race leader Nico Rosberg. The leader however, spun and Davidson took the lead until the final two laps. On these it started to rain but due to there only being two laps left no-one pitted. This caused chaos as everyone slipped and slid their way around the final two laps as the entire field closed to within 10 seconds. Davidson did however hold on to claim his fifth win of the season. Come Canada HRT brought about a lot of updates and Davidson was quickest all weekend in every session, with Senna right up there as well. Canada qualifying threw up some mega surprises, mainly the top teams going out in Q1 and 2, and HRT, Lotus and Virgin, with the exception of Lucas di Grassi, making Q3. Davidson took pole from his teammate with Hulkenberg third but was stripped of pole and sent to 6th with a gearbox change, along with 8 other drivers who suffered the same fate. Davidson claimed an easy win in the race however, leading home his teammate and Heikki Kovalainen of Lotus. Heading to Valencia Davidson expected to struggle in qualifying. After making Q3 however he set a time only on the hard tyre so he could start on that one. In the race Davidson made a great start and had a great first lap and two corner to take the lead. From there Davidson never looked back claiming his 7th win and another fastest lap. 'Complete Formula One Results' ' '